


This One Time At Band Camp

by LuthienLuinwe



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Band camp, M/M, NO CAPES, Oral Sex, Seduction, Swearing, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: Band camp was horrible. It was seriously awful, and Dick dreaded it every single year. From directors hell bent on ruining their lives to… and he shuddered to think about it… marching band practice, he could think of hundreds of things he would rather be doing than sitting in a beat-up college classroom surrounded by people he barely knows and horny teenagers determined to get laid.





	This One Time At Band Camp

Band camp was horrible. It was seriously awful, and Dick dreaded it every single year. From directors hell bent on ruining their lives to… and he shuddered to think about it…  _ marching band practice _ , he could think of hundreds of things he would rather be doing than sitting in a beat-up college classroom surrounded by people he barely knows and horny teenagers determined to get laid.

He’d heard rumors of the infamous tuba player. He was from the shitty public school in the bad part of Gotham. Dick had to admire his gall. This camp was expensive, one of the most prestigious in the area. And Jason had managed to earn his way to second chair within the first week, much to the dismay of several others in the camp.

It was sickening.

Dick had spent years of his life mastering the timpani, and he still had a lot to learn. And that little brat had waltzed right in and done his thing and shown them all up in a heartbeat.

It was sexy as hell.

“You know these lips aren’t only good for playing the tuba,” Jason Todd, second chair, commented as he cornered Dick Grayson in the dorms. They’d been at band camp for a week. Sure Dick had heard stories of people hooking up at band camp. Who  _ hadn't  _ heard a “This one time at band camp” story? 

“You know these hands aren’t only good on percussion,” Dick responded, a smirk on his face. Why the hell not? Jason was only a year younger than him, and already looking at playing first chair before the day was over.

What was the harm in a little bit of fun?

He took Jason by the hand and led him to an empty practice room, one of the good soundproof ones with dim lighting that you had to look carefully to see into and that had a blind spot in the corner. He grinned when Jason dropped to his knees, and threaded his fingers through his hair.

He moaned when Jason took him into his mouth, glad for the coverings on the wall catching the sounds. How many had done this before? He didn’t doubt that many had.

And God, Jason hadn't lied when he said he knew how to use that mouth of his. He had Dick coming with a shuddering gasp in record time. “Fuck, Jason,” he breathed and untangled his hands from his hair.

Okay.

So maybe,  _ maybe,  _ band camp wasn’t too horrible after all. 

And maybe,  _ maybe  _ the kid wasn’t so bad after all either.

* * *

“So this one time at band camp,” Dick said as he sat in a circle of his friends once the summer had ended and school was back in session. “I totally got blown by a hot tuba player.”

“No such thing as a hot tuba player,” Wally had argued with a shake of his head.

“Oh, this one was,” Dick argued.

God he couldn’t wait for next year at band camp.


End file.
